its not as happy at night prolouge
by hina0chan
Summary: i watched as the man ran away thinking to myself 'what a wimp' all i had done was pull out a knife
1. Chapter 1

i watched as the man ran off thinking to myself 'what a whimp' all i had done was pull out a knife. i walked home pulled off my long coat, and then whent to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of milk, the bell around my neck tinkled, and my lolita-like dress swished, i took off my theigh length boots but left my hip length socks, i slid off my fore arm length gloves and then slipped out of my dress the bell stayed on, i walked to my room black undies black bra black strap to the chocker with the golden bell it tinkled again, i would have to leave soon...again i almost ripped off the hat that clovered up my black neko ears, and my tail swished quickly from side to side 


	2. change

i layed down on my bed after putting my night gown on with the slick over shirt both black my ears,tail,and hair were still wet after the shower to get the dried deamon blood off, my heart was still pounding

after the kill. the bell was telling me that i would have to go again to feed...by the way i alo am a vampire along with cat deamon,and human...don't ask my mother's parents were cat deamon and human and my father was a vampire but my half sister alena, is just half human half cat deamon. she's the guardian of the day i'm the guardian of the night, i knew i had things to do buzt

i would sleep first.

12:00am

THATHUMP!

my heart made the hardest pound of my life, i jolted up holding the front of my shirt, and gasping. the bell rang telling me that i had to feed, but i couldn't stad i had a thick coat of sweat covering my body

THATHUUMP! THATHUUUUMP! THA-THUMPTHATHUMPTHATHUMPTHATHUMP

i screamed my my heart was going erratic which meant my body would soon shut down and i would pass outTHATHUUUUUUUUUUUMP!, i fell off the bed...

th..thump...t-thump...THATHUUMP!...th-...thump...

i opened my eyes they were blurry the bell tinkled i slowly got up, then put my boots on over my socks and my gloves had been slipped on long ago i was still in my gown but thats what it was a gown not actually intended for night wear. but then again i never wore things that were normal the boots were hight heels and my gloves were long and beutilful i opened my front door, then walked down the street to the park no one would be out this time of night ecsept party animals...well tonight i was looking for somthing to make me feel better and the alcohol filled blood of late night partyers would do me good. then i found my prey a young boy around fourteen with blonde hair i have to say he was fairly beutiful for a boy, i walked up to him and he looked up from the book he was reading. ''yes?'' he said in a sortof accent it was american enough but had a hint of something that sounded like a mix of russian and jamaican it was pleasant ''nothing was wondering if i could...'' he unbottoned his shrt alittle thenpulled the collar down ''m name is kurta kurapika bite wherever yyou like'' 


	3. hikumi's loverbait?

hikumi s NOTan oc she is my character anyways but on with the story

kura-chan: hina-chans name is hina-chan not togashi-sama therfore she owns NOTHING other then hikumi

though i wish i did *snuggles kura-chan* kura-chan: security!

hikumi's pov:

d-did this kid know who or what i was? i just looked at him in surprise "what?'' i asked shakily

''i said that my neck is all yours little kitty kat...'' he said cockilly

(kura-chan: really is that a word? hina-chan: probably not *obviously doesn't care* kura-chan: and you know you misspelled kitty cat right hina-chan :no mocking the authoress and creator of hikumi! * faces audience* i do not own anyone other than hikumi thankyou for not seuing...)

''uh-uh i-uh...'' i stammered

i have never i repeat never EVER had anyone give their blood to me

''c'mon how long has it been scince you fed last?a week three? i know its painfull its like not eating...'' he said looking at me through his periferall vision

''fine...'' i said sighing but you'll regret this...'' i said

i heard him whisper a ''i know '' before i grabbed his shoulder...

he was trembling...

he was afraid.

i bit onto his neck he jumped a little then he tilted his head back and moaned i can never really tell if its out of good feeling or pain my guess is pain.

after a few minutes i could telll that he waas trying his damndest to stay concious but failing...

i could hear his heart beat...okay its strange but after a few minutes that happens

his was very slow..

then after another five minutes his body slouched against mine and i could tell he finally lost the

battle against his conciousnes. ''

well i cant leave him hear...'' i said picking him up

'' after he was so nice to me...

i walked down the empty streets to my house...

I put him on the bed then i laid down next to him

'' miss? did every- who is that?'' kii-chan asked she's my maid

''oh hes my bait...'' i told her '' i am in love with him...''

''oh i see...have fun then'' she said walking out the door and closing it.

i looked at the boys face in front of me. its featur were contorted with a life full of pain and fear...

i guessed that ws his blood was so canines grew and i clamped down on hs

neck again this time with tears in my eyes thi would probably kill him but i couldn't help it...

out side the hikashiky mansion a loud girlish scream could be heard...

hina chan : AND CLIFFHANGER MODE IS ENGAGED sorry but yyou;ll have to wait till net time to see who screamed and why... and

did she really kill kura-chan find out next time oooon...ITS NOT AS HAPPY AT NIGHT! again i dont own any oe other then hikumi 


End file.
